Castiel x Hunter
by zerowolf13000666
Summary: a little romance between my character and Castiel


_**Chapter 1**_

The day started off like any other day. I got up early, smoked a cigarette, took a shower, smoked another cigarette, and headed to school. I currently attended Sweet Amoris High. In the past I've attended several other schools due to my brother's business. But now we moved into the city with my cousin Lysander, and I hoped that we would be staying here. I liked it here; the school is nice, despite Amber trying to conquer it, and the people treat me pretty well, too.

I walked to school like always, because Dante, my brother, likes to sleep in and wouldn't drive us. Lysander was next to me. We talked a bit and walked to the corner. "'Bout damn time you guys showed up," Castiel mumbled form the stop sign. We met up with him every morning before school. "Give us a break, would ya'! It's hard sharing one bathroom!" I stated. "Geez, Hunter, I was only kidding. Besides, what does a pretty girl like you have to spend forever in the bathroom getting all dolled up?" I blushed at this. It's true, I had a crush on Castiel, ever since Lysander introduced us. But I knew I didn't have a chance at him. He was popular with the women, but he turns down any one of them that makes a move. And I'm far from pretty. I'm a punk. I have tattoos on my arms and back and piercings on my lip and ears. I wear camo and black and combat boots. I don't have pretty blonde hair and blue eyes, I have short, spiked, silver hair and brown eyes, red thanks to my contacts. How could I even stand a chance with Castiel. All these thoughts put me in a bad mood, now. "Hey, Castiel, you skipping today?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Was kinda thinking about it, why? You too?" I nodded. The way I was feeling I didn't want to be in class with all the idiots. I was smart and was passing all my classes and skipping them didn't hurt me one bit. It was a regular routine that Castiel and I would skip class together. "You wanna go to the club?" He asked. "Yeah."

We said goodbye to Lysander who went to school, unlike us delinquents. The club Castiel was referring to is called '13.' It's the it place to be and everyone in school, save for Nathanial, goes there at night. Castiel and Lysander perform there with their band. Occasionally I sing with them, but that's usually only to impress Castiel. We arrived at the club in the morning so it wasn't part time yet. This is the time the punks that are from the college down on the other side of the city come to hang out. Castiel opened the door for me and let me in, then he followed. "You feel like singing a bit?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "I'm saving my voice for that song tonight. Screaming is hard to do, ya' know?" He chuckled and shook his head. He seemed like he was in a very good mood today, which was odd considering it's Castiel. We walked over to the bar and sat down. This place sold alcohol and boy did the college kids love that. That's what I hated. For one reason and one reason only; the boys like to hit on me. Why me, I would never understand. "H-hey _hic!_ What's up, pretty laaaady?" This drunken idiot walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me. I could smell the liquor on his breath. "Get lost, bozo." I simply stated while brushing his arm off my back. "Is that any way to act to a nice guy h-honey?" He put his hand dangerously high on my leg. "The woman said get lost, pal."Castiel stood up and pushed the guy. The drunkard stumbled back and almost fell. "What the hell, man? What's your problem?!" Castiel wrapped both arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Oh, nothing, only that you were hitting on my girl!" My jaw dropped and heat began to rise in my face. "C-castiel?!" I shrieked. "Oh, yeah? Prove it." The guy said. _"Just play along,"_ He whispered in my ear. Suddenly, Castiel shot me around and kissed me. He told me to play along, so I kissed him back. His mouth opened and his tongue snaked its way into my mouth. I, in return, did the same. Our tongues danced back and forth for what seemed like forever, until my head came back to reality and we had to break for air. "There, moron, is that proof enough for you?" Castiel said while flipping the guy off. He just frowned and turned and walked away. Castiel sat back down next to me. "Sorry I had to do that," he muttered. "O-oh, it's fine, really." He chuckled again. "You know, Hunter, you're a pretty good kisser." He mumbled the last part, but I still understood him. He cheeks were tinted red. _Aw, he's so cute when he blushes!_ I thought. "I have to admit, you're a pretty good kisser, too, Castiel." I unconsciously said. Castiel chuckled again. "Ya' know, Hunter? I've been wanting to talk to you about something." "Yeah?" He nodded his head. "I've been wanting to ask you out. Not just as a 'one time date,' but as a girlfriend." I couldn't belive what I was hearing. Castiel was actually asking me to be his girlfriend. "O-of course!" I stuttered. He grinned. His hand, from under the bar, grabbed my hand and held it tight. I held it back. "Thanks, Hunter." I smiled at him and lied my head on his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too. Now to break the news to your cousin. I have a feeling he's not going to take it well."


End file.
